


Pundemonium

by Fiery_Mullet (orphan_account)



Series: Red or Black? Snapshots of Sheith Moments [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: It all started with Lance making a lame pun over dinner, which put a nostalgic smile on Shiro’s face.And their life- mostly Keith’s- was never the same again.





	Pundemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Because Space Dad Josh loves doling out puns. Here’s a little dose of Sheith fluff. Enjoy! (???)

Keith frowned. It all started with Lance making a lame pun over dinner, which put a nostalgic smile on Shiro’s face.

“It’s been a while since I’ve heard puns.”

And their life- mostly Keith’s- was never the same again.

“Hey Keith,” Shiro called his name randomly in the middle of running laps around the castle one morning- or morning on Earth time anyway, as the passing of days was hard to tell out in space. “How do people know that the lions’ pilots are all friends?”

“Huh?”

That caught Keith off guard. Knowing Shiro, it was probably some sort of deep, philosophical question. So he had to think first before he answered. He wondered if it was a personality test of sorts.

“Um... because we need to foster camaraderie? As defenders of the universe, we could get into really dangerous situations. So we need to be able to rely on each other. In order to do that, we need to become friends and establish a strong bond built on trust?”

Shiro looked at him with a proud smile on his face, “Keith... You’ve grown up.”

“Shiro...”

“But no, that’s not the answer I was looking for.”

“Wha...?”

“It’s because we’re pal-adins.”

“... What.”

Shiro fondly slapped his shoulder, triumphant smile in place.

“Get it? Pal-adins.”

“Huh?!!!”

And that was only the beginning.

Once, when they finished performing routine maintenance out on the Castleship’s exterior, before going back inside Shiro grabbed his shoulders.

“Hey Keith,”

Keith looked at him. “Hm?”

“Why do you always take up space?”

Keith was taken aback. He frowned, then started trying to feel if his paladin suit was getting tighter. He certainly had a good appetite, and Hunk’s cooking has made sure that he always emptied his plate. But he hasn’t been eating more than usual nor has he been drinking too much of that Altean space juice, but... was Shiro possibly implying he had gained weight?

Shiro snorted upon seeing Keith’s clueless expression. He pulled him closer and cupped his face, fondly bumping their foreheads (or black and red helmets) together.

“Because you matter.”

Keith started feeling heat creep up his cheeks. Behind their team leader he could see Pidge rolling her eyes and Lance looking like he just missed the entire exchange and didn’t have the slightest idea what was going on.

“Idiot...” He mumbled quietly- but not soft enough for Shiro to miss it- looking at his feet and the countless stars below it.

By the time Shiro had said enough puns, Keith more or less could tell when one was coming his way. He had gotten used to them, and since the older boy seemed to be having fun he simply indulged him. Besides, it was pretty amusing to hear someone he looked up to and deeply respected coming up with the dorkiest puns.

After a long and draining mission that didn’t really give the results the paladins were hoping for, Shiro found Keith in one of the Castleship’s observation rooms. Without turning the lights on, he was sitting on the windowsill in his casual clothes hugging his knees, staring blankly into the vastness of space out the wide window.

When Shiro put his hand on the lithe shoulder, without looking up to see who it was the red paladin reflexively relaxed on his hold and leaned on the broad torso.

“Hey buddy. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

When they passed by a rather large planet and its three orbiting moons, Shiro smiled.

“Hey Keith, do you know how much I love you?”

He nuzzled the top of his old friend’s mullet.

“To the moon and back?”, Keith answered, feeling pleased with himself that he caught Shiro’s pun this time around.

“Nah. To Kerberos and back.”

Annoyed by the sad memories the older boy brought back, Keith punched his chest, but because he was starting to get drowsy on top of feeling tired from their mission that day, it barely had any force in it.

Shiro laughed inwardly, he would never say it to Keith but it felt like being punched by a little cat.

“Don’t be angry. I mean it, Keith. You’re the biggest reason I had to come back. No matter what.”

“Of course. Besides, if you didn’t, I’d...”

Before Keith could finish his sentence, he conked out. Chuckling, Shiro rubbed his nose against the top of the mullet once more before picking up the dozing boy and carrying him to his room.

The next day, Shiro was watching the young boy sleep until his pale eyelids parted to reveal the pair of amethysts underneath.

“‘Morning, buddy.”

Keith rubbed his eyes then looked at Shiro, and they stared each other until Keith broke the silence when he spoke.

“Hey Shiro, when did you last have eggs for breakfast?”

Shiro blinked, wondering where that came from. Perhaps Keith was starting to miss Earth food...? He was just about to say it was the morning after Keith rescued him, in the desert shack with some good old toast- which the smaller boy slightly burnt- when the red paladin spoke.

“A long tamago.”

He swiftly kissed Shiro on the lips and buried himself under the blanket in half a second, but not quick enough for Shiro to miss his face becoming the color of a tomato all the way to his tiny ears.

Realizing what Keith tried to do, Shiro burst into a hearty laughter.

It took him all morning long to get the little mound in the middle of the bed to come out and face him.

“Come on buddy, that was the best pun I’ve ever heard.”

 


End file.
